Golden Fantasia/Quotes/Beatrice
Arcade Mode Beatrice and Battler Prologue * Battler: What's going on? Aren't you the Golden Witch? How the heck did your game board get taken over? * Beatrice: I certainly wasn't counting on that person solving the epitaph. The new witch, who solved the riddle of the gold, is now the new ruler of this game. * Battler: We'll take it back. This is our game. We don't need any outsiders here! * Beatrice: But of course. This is our bloodstained tale. Between the two of us, we have no shortage of fresh, bloody ink! Match 4 Prologue * Chiester 410: Nihihihi! That Predecessor-sama sure is dumb nyeh. And we even let her get away once too nyeh. * Lucifer: Beatrice-sama, please forgive me! And please, prepare yourself...! * Beatrice: Excellent, that's my furniture! Fear not, I will allow you to call me master again very soon now. * 410: Looks like the Predecessor-sama's tough talk is daled up to max nyeh. And this is coming from someone who just had to run for her life *star*. * Battler: And now it's your turn to see what that's like. Let's go, Beato! Let's take back whats ours! Match 4 Victory * Beatrice: How's that? Now can you feel who the ruler of this game board is?! * 410: Ukyuu. I give up nyeh. Please, go and settle this with a general vs general match nyeh. * Battler: Who on earth stole the game board from Beato? Who is this new witch? * Lucifer: ...It's someone you know well. She solved the riddle of the epitaph and took the name of the Golden Witch as her own. * Battler: Someone I know well...? You mean...someone in my family...?! Match 7 Prologue * Battler: No way....So the new Golden Witch is...Aunt Eva?! * Ronove: Indeed. the one who solves the epitaph shall inherit it all. Those were the rules... * EVA-Beatrice: I surpassed the trial of the epitaph, and now everything belongs to me! Got a problem with that?! * Battler: ...You can take the gold. If those are the rules, I've not no complaints. * Beatrice: But not our game board! The two of us won't let anything disturb our fight! You've gone too far. It's time for you to give us our battle back!! * EVA: You're talking about something that happened when you were the witch, right? * EVA: I control this world! It's mine! Your time has long since ended! If only you've just give up and die! Match 7 Victory * EVA: Impossible...H-How can a witch deny a witch?! No, I don't want this! N-Noooooooooooooooo!! * Ronove: Splendidly done, 'Beatrice-sama'. It is an honor to serve you once more. * Beatriuce: Indeed. I'll return the entirety of the game board to normal. Ready a new game immediately. * Ronove: Understood. ...I shall immediately prepare another duel between you and Battler-sama. * Battler: I guess that's the end of our common front. * Beatrice: Indeed. For a mere side trip, it wasn't a bad experience at all. * Battler: ...So, we've finally come back here. * Beatrice: I must say, I find facing off against you like this to be a moving experience, but it also seems...regrettable somehow. Why must we fight? * Battler: Don't ask stupid questions. I'm here for my family and my sister. You're here to make me acknowledge witches, with both sides trying to refute the other. * Battler: Stop saying weird things to try and confuse me. * Beatrice: Yes, you're right. It was a pointless question. Please forgive a witch's whims. * Battler: Let's do this. I'll explain all of your magic with human tricks. * Beatrice: *cackle* Very well! If you think you can explain my magical closed room murders, then explain away! Come, Ushiromiya Battleeeeeeeeeeeer!! Generic Quotes Beatrice and Battler * Battler: You really do finish with a bang! I'd expect no less from my enemy! * Beatrice: *cackle*cackle*! I've got magic with an even bigger bang set aside. You'll see that when it's time to make you surrender! vs Battler Before Match * * Victory * * vs Ange Before Match * Beatrice: Well now, I don't remember sending you an invitation! * Ange: Quit acting all high and mighty! You're just frost, terrified by the spring of the truth! Victory * Beatrice: I'll show you how Battler and I play! You can watch it for all eternity! Ahyahyahya! * Ange: Only I can end this... So why am I crawling on the floor...? vs Shannon Before Match * * Victory * * vs Kanon Before Match * Beatrice: You want romance, don't you? You want to become human, right? Hihihihihi! * Kanon: You might think you're just toying with me, ...but I won't go down without a fight! Victory * * vs Chiester 410 Before Match * * Victory * * vs EVA-Beatrice Before Match * * Victory * * vs Lucifer Before Match * * Victory * * vs Dlanor Before Match * * Victory * * vs Will Before Match * * Victory * * vs Bernkastel Before Match * * Victory * * vs Lambdadelta Before Match * Beatrice: I had you come here so that we could drink tea together, ...but this is interesting! Yes, let us enjoy ourselves! * Lambda: Did you think you could beat Super Paper Lambda-sama? I'll crush you into a pulp! Victory * vs Rosa Before Match * Beatrice: Natsuhi also pointed a gun at me, and she died. Go ahead, follow her example! * Rosa: It's you, isn't it? You're the one who's always playing with Maria. ...Don't you ever come near her again! Victory * Rosa: Please...! Stay away from Maria...! That girl is Human! * Beatrice: To think you'd call the mighty Witch of Origins a mere Human. You're another one who just doesn't get it. vs Jessica Before Match * Beatrice: Back down! I'm still thinking about which twilight to kill you on! * Jessica: Did you kill my Mom?! I won't forgive you! Try stopping my fists! Victory * * vs George Before Match * * Victory * * vs Erika Before Match * * Victory * * vs Ronove Before Match * * Victory * * vs Virgilia Before Match * * Victory * Beatrice: Hey, hey, hey, you are my Teacher, aren't you? Can't you just give me a bit more of a challeeeeenge? * Virgilia: ...Please forgive me. Forgive me for being a poor excuse of a teacher. For being unable to stop you...